Constellations
by moonylxpins
Summary: "Perhaps there is good in you, after all." "It's dangerous to assume such things." HARRY POTTER; MARAUDERS ERA


**SIRIUS BLACK WALKED LIKE A GOD** , with shoulders squared and hair flowing in the wind; he walked like he knew the whole world was watching.

 **ANASTASIA IVANOV WALKED LIKE A QUEEN** , with falsified smiles and her head held high; she walked like she didn't give a damn.

 **REGULUS BLACK WALKED LIKE A SOLDIER** , with back stock straight and eyes set forward; he walked like he was told to.

 **ANASTASIA AND SIRIUS** didn't know each other very well. They were separate in house and in friends; he was a prankster, a joker, a drama queen that put the rest to shame. They came to know each other through fingers pointing blame at one innocent party and one guilty. They only communicated through half-smiles and muttered greetings as they passed in the hallways, memories of that one detention tucked away at the backs of their minds.

 **ANASTASIA AND REGULUS** were in the same boat. Together in houses and ideals, the two came to know each other through late-nights spent studying (or hiding) in the library, until the very second that nosy Prefects came to check that no students were out of bed. They communicated through book suggestions and goodnights murmured through wide-mouthed yawns.

 **SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT YET** , but Anastasia Ivanov has a special place in the hearts of both Black brothers— and soon, she'll find out exactly how dangerous that is.

* * *

"I find you _entirely_ insufferable, I hope you know that," said Anastasia Ivanov as she swept past the occupied compartments of the Hogwarts Express in search of an empty one. Behind her, there was a huff as her best friend struggled to keep up with her pace— she'd been told that she moved _too fast_ , walking sometimes as if she was being chased, but she didn't care. The faster she moved, the faster she reached her destination, and so she would continue to move quickly, dodging past straggling students as they mulled about the train, until she found a place to stop.

"And I find _you_ to be an utter _snob_ , but you don't hear me complaining," retorted Freddie (or Frederick, but calling him that would just but you on the wrong end of his wand), through his puffing breaths. Anastasia glanced over her shoulder at him, smirking when she took in his sweat-slick hair sticking to his forehead and red-tinged cheeks— the poor boy had spent the entire morning running after people, from his Mother to his adventurous younger sister, and now Anastasia. He scowled, and in a flash, he took a hold of her jumper, slowing her considerably; enough for him to walk beside her, at least, as they both peered into compartments filled with rambunctious students excited to be reunited with their friends.

"Ah, here's one." She pushed him into the empty compartment with a laugh, watching as he all but fell into place on the seat. He scooted towards the window, and with a sigh, he rested his forehead against the glass.

Anastasia took her place opposite him, watching idly as the train began to move. The platform was all but deserted now, save for a few parents staying behind to wave the train itself off. Her parents, as expected, had disappeared the second Anastasia boarded the train with her younger brother, who'd long since wandered off, tucked safely under her arm. Her Mother, you see, was what one would call 'over-emotional', and always burst into tears when she had to bid farewell to her _precious children_. Her Father had the right idea to take her home before anyone could notice her theatrics. It was easier that way— for _her_ , that is. Having other people see her Mother cry would surely raise eyebrows, and Anastasia had a reputation to uphold.

"Mum thinks Darcy's going to have a hard time," said Freddie, drawing the girl's icy blue gaze to him. As if on cue, the compartment door opened and in stepped the girl in question.

Anastasia found Darcy Luxton to be a peculiar girl. She had eyes that seemed too-big for her head, paired with thick-rimmed glasses, and frizzy red hair that was impossible to tame. She also had a penchant for hiding away when things got touch. Darcy Luxton was the complete opposite of her twin brother, in looks as well as personality. Freddie, with his sandy brown hair and almond eyes, was headstrong, reckless, and fiercely protective over his twin sister.

"Were you talking about me?" Asked Darcy as she clumsily settled next to her brother, knocking him with one of her pointed elbows as she shifted into a comfortable position. Darcy Luxton was _indeed_ going to have a tough year— at least, that's what Anastasia suspected. You see, up until just recently, Darcy Luxton, Hufflepuff, had been in a very serious relationship with Rodger Rosier, Slytherin. Darcy even believed that the two would one day get married— up until the very moment she received a letter from her beloved alerting her that he'd decided to sign up as one of the Dark Lord's minions. If her red-rimmed eyes and nose were anything to go by, Anastasia guessed that she was still upset about it.

"Why would you think that?" Freddie cocked his head to the side, his eyes travelling briefly towards the compartment door as someone shuffled past. Darcy remained silent, keeping her gaze steadied on her brother while Anastasia could only watch— often Darcy communicated with her brother through eye contact when other people were around. It didn't matter, anyway; if it were anything of importance, then Freddie would just tell her later.

Instead, Anastasia looked out of the window once more, watching as the trees as the train passed them by. This would be her view for some hours yet— trees and the occasional lake, sometimes dotted with birds or squirrels. The same view it had been for the six years she'd been at Hogwarts before this one; the same view it had always been.

Her seventh year was upon her now. N.E. were in her path now, her remaining obstacle before she embarked on the journey of _adulthood_ , complete with a job and perhaps even a flat for herself. She'd like that— a flat somewhere in London, not too far from her family home, so she'd be able to pop in and visit her parents and brother whenever she liked. Maybe she'd share with Freddie, somewhere near one of those Muggle fish and chip shops that he seemed so fond of— his Father, you see, was a Muggleborn, and liked to keep in touch with the things he grew up with before discovering his wizardry. He used to work in a chippy as a teenager, before he went to university and married Freddie's Mum. He'd be happy, she supposed, that a pureblood like her was taking into consideration Freddie's half-muggle heritage. He often said how _considerate_ she was, since a handful of the wizards he'd met weren't all to welcoming of him.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do once she graduated, if there would even be a wizarding world left once her time at Hogwarts came to its end. There was, as so many people often reminded her, a war going on; the Dark Lord was rising, and people were flocking to their sides. Good or evil, darkness or light. She'd have to be careful this year, weary of whom she chose to trust. You never knew who would end up on the opposite side.

* * *

 **And there we have the first chapter of Constellations.**

 **If any of you'd like to know, I do have a 'cast' in mind for the characters of the story.**

 **Antonina Vasylchenko is the face claim for Anastasia Ivanov. Chace Crawford is the face claim for Freddie Luxton. Simon Nessman plays Ioann, Anastasia's brother. Avan Jogia is the face claim for their friend, Andrew Harris. Louis Garel plays Snape, though I find the face claim to be too attractive for Snape, so this will probably change. Elle Fanning is Lily, Aaron Taylor Johnson is James, Ben Barnes is Sirius, Matt Hitt is Remus, Dane Dehaan is Peter, and Darwin Gray portrays Regulus. I have no idea who will portray Darcy Luxton, but I'll try to find one soon.**

 **And that ends the portion of What You Probably Didn't Need to Know!**

 **Anyways, I hope whoever's reading enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
